The Rise of Cobra (Adopted)
by KillerKaung
Summary: Because of a misfire on the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch is exposed to comics and cartoons from our dimension. Watch as Lelouch liberates Area 11 as the Commander of COBRA. Originally written by WDCain Man, Adopted by Archer von King and jetslinger333
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A Code Geass/G.I. Joe fanfic – The Rise of Cobra  
Originally written by WDCain Man**

 **Adopted by Archer von King**

 **One day I was looking for a good fanfiction to read when I came across "** **The Rise of Cobra** **" title and it got my attention. So I read a story and it was really good, then I checked when was the latest update and it was three years ago in 2013. I also read some of the review and it was all positive. I PM him saying 'are you going to continue or not, if not can I adopt the story.' He messaged me back that I can adopt the story, so here it is. Don't get me wrong, I don't go around trying to adopt random story, only the one I know that I can finished, I don't like leaving things half-ass. Don't worry I will also be posting my other story.**

 **Disclaimer: Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion is not mine. It's created by Sunrise and licensed by Bandai Entertainment with characters created by Clamp. Cobra and G.I. Joe was created by Hasbro with the show produced by Sunbow and is currently owned by IDW Publishing.**

 **2010 A.T.B**

 **Location: Thought Elevator**

Charles zi Britannia and his cohort V.V. were in front of the Sword of Akasha for its first, and hopefully last, activation. The tiny immortal removed his right hand's silk glove, revealing the Geass symbol etched into his palm, and pointed it at the space-spanning soul blade.

There was a massive rumble within the Thought Elevator as the god-killing Sword glowed right hot and stretched toward the Collective Conscience like a magnificent spear of destiny… before stopping in its place.

"It would seem that your Code will not be enough to kill God, brother." The Emperor stroked his beard, clearly perturbed that the damnable thing still existed. "We will need Marianne's contractor as well."

The pint-sized Machiavellian midget groaned. "She won't help us, no matter how much that bubbly woman cheerfully asks. The only way we're get a second Code is when Marianne fulfills her contract."

The Emperor offered a simple shrug, a gesture that was unheard of from the Royal Crown but suitable for family. "It will only be a few more years before Marianne's Geass has reached its full potential and she becomes immortal. It's not like we are running out of time. No one but we and the Directorate know what we seek to accomplish here."

"How true, Charles. It's not like this testing affected the outside world."

Oh how wrong can one megalomaniac be.

X-

10 year old Lelouch vi Britannia was examining his chess board and trying to figure out how he lost to his brother Schneizel this time. Clovis and Cassius were no challenge at all, though watching Cassius have a meltdown every time he lost was always fun; and Odysseus simply couldn't remember which piece does what. Every other turn Lelouch has to correct his mistakes just so the game would continue properly.

Instead of just asking Schneizel what his first mistake was, little Lelouch was determined to figure that out on his own. He had plenty of time today. His mother was with Nunnally and Euphemia in the Aeries Villa playing in the flower garden, leaving the prince alone in his room.

He was about to receive a surprise from the effects of the Sword of Akasha's test run. Its metaphysical nature was based on complete elimination, easily twisting around space and time. Had the Emperor, Marianne, or V.V. been there, they would have understood what happened immediately. So it only came as a shock for little Lelouch when several large boxes, each twice his tiny size suddenly and quite literally popped into his room.

He gave quite a yelp and stumbled onto his butt, actual teleportation being a bit too much for the young royal. Each box was of plain cardboard and marked 'COMIC-CON 09' on the side. He stayed on the floor, cowered by their abrupt appearance and excepting some monster to leap out.

A knock came at the door. A maid. "Your highness? Is anything the matter? I heard you shout."

Coming to the realization that confessing that cardboard scared you would come off as a sign of weakness to his other siblings, and maybe madness, Lelouch arrived at denial. "No, nothing. You heard nothing. Leave me."

"Yes, your highness." The maid said dejectedly, sucking up to royalty was a good way to get promoted.

Once Lelouch was sure she was gone, he tiptoed over to the first box and opened the top. Inside were comic books, over a hundred of them. While never bothering to read them before, Lelouch had some knowledge as his older brother Bartholomew was an avid collector. He picked the first one off the top of the stack. "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero # 1 by Marvel Comics?" He opened the book and blinked at the first page. "American hero? There hasn't been an America since Britannia conquered them in the 1800s."

He moved on to the next box. More G.I. Joe comics but this series looked more modern and was published by a company Devil's Due. The art looked fresher and more modern. The entire comic series and all the mini-series were all packaged in neat plastic and board. At the bottom were more of G.I. Joe comics and a Cobra and Dreadnoks comics by an IDW Publishing.

Feeling a mystery brewing, he opened a third box and found it to be full of DVD sets of the aforementioned series. It began with a very retro animated series created by a studio called Sunbow and more shows called Sigma Six and Resolute and yet another series by a company called DiC. At the bottom were many G.I. Joe movies, one hand drawn, two CGI flicks named Spy Troops, Valor vs Venom, and one live action titled The Rise of Cobra.

Lelouch shrugged and decided to pop in disc one of the first animated series season one into his personal DVD player. He hit 'play' and sat back, experiencing the entire series from a parallel world.

X-

In the following days the royal family, even the castle's staff, noticed a sharp change in the boy prince. Before, all his free time consisted of playing with his younger sisters Euphemia and Nunnally or playing chess with his brothers (the Emperor refusing to play him until he could beat Schneizel).

But now they noticed an eager look in his eyes that told he found something more exciting and enjoyable then everything else. So the days often ended with him giving either his sisters a quick peck on the forehead or shaking Schneizel's hand for another challenging game of chess.

That was the time when Lelouch was most like a child: Carefree, excited, and imaginative.

Lelouch had finally finished watching The Rise of Cobra movie, the very last item of the massive collection that was transported to his room a week ago. That night Lelouch fell asleep to dreams of powerful ninjas, colorful soldiers, and the coolest set of terrorists he had ever seen. It was the greatest night's sleep of his life and one he would always look upon fondly with a sense of yearning.

The next morning he learned his family was destroyed.

X-

 **Three month later**

"Alright, Suzaku! This time you be super ninja Snake Eyes and I'll be the brilliant General Hawk! Old Man Taizo Kirihara is the terrorist we have to get pass to rescue Princess Kaguya from his boring lessons!" Lelouch cheered out to his best friend. "LET'S GO JOES!"

Suzaku groaned and ruffled his friend's hair. "You know, the only part of your life in Britannia you like talking about is this GI Joe and Cobra stuff; but I've looked it up online and can't find a single thing about it. You sure you didn't just dream this stuff up?"

Lelouch gave a sad smile. "I wish I could have brought some of it over here but I didn't want to risk leave a single booklet in the castle. It was all so brilliant and fun that I know someone would have tried to mass-produce it to make the royal family even richer." The dethroned prince clinched his fists. "And I would rather see what I love burn than help that bastard in charge. So I destroyed it all, tossed it all into the fireplace and burnt it to ashes."

The proud son of Genbu grinned. He always liked it when his friend ranted about Britannia. That fascist country needed someone to tell the truth about how rotten it was. Suzaku only hoped that his friend would never lose that fire.

X-

 **Seven years later**

Kallen was biting her lip as tightly as she was gripping the steering wheel of the makeshift model of Clovis' car. All around were hundreds of armed Britannian soldiers with armor piercing rounds and the only thing protecting her, Ougi, and the nutjob in the mask was a thin layer of shoddy junkyard steel.

With a hundred cameras and ten times as many guns on them, she applied the brakes and came to a complete stop before the Glasgow carrying the worthless traitor they came to save. The breaks triggered the incendiary device at the base of the Britannian flag, igniting it all, revealing a new flag. This new flag was pitch black with a blood red snake baring its fangs like swords at the Empire.

In front of the viper-themed flag stood its emissary.

He wore a dark blue military uniform, fitting of a great general. The jacket was buttoned all the way to his side, leaving a large blood red snake emblem embroiled over his right breast like the serpent was his heart. A gun holster was strapped to the upper part of his left leg with a sidearm resting in it. His black gloved hands did not grip his weapon as if he knew it wasn't needed. His posture suggested total confidence despite all the crosshairs beading on him.

Then there was the mask.

A form fitting blue helmet encircled his head with a black neck-guard extending inside his jacket. The face though, his face was a mirror, perfectly reflective, it extended from inside the bullet-helmet and ended over his chin would be. All in all, the masked man looked like a mix between a madman and a military genius.

He threw out his arms in a grandiose manner and yelled out to the audience, the beast that said I at the center of the world.

 **"I AM COBRA COMMANDER!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I will be rewriting this story very differently from the original story but I will be keeping some of the ideas the same. And I change some stuff in chapter 1, you guys don't need to go back and read it, it's a samething just edited. I hope you guys will not hate me for this. I'm still working on renaming the characters and might not be able to post as fast as I want to, since I'm taking summer college classes, but I will still try to post one chapter a week for both story. So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or G.I Joes.**

 **2014 A.T.B**

 **Location: Unknown**

The metal door slide open with a hissing sound, revealing Lelouch (or the Cobra Commander as of right now) and Lord Taizō Kirihara. They walk into the white painted lab, making their way toward the head of the Cobra R&D department. The head of the R&D is an Indian woman name Rakshata Chawla, codename 'Dr. Mindbender' or 'The Doctor'. Dr. Mindbender was in her usual look watching over something from the other side of the large nuclear bomb proof glass window, while she smoke her weed pipe, even the sign said ' **No Smoking** ' in red bold letter, but no one dare to tell her or they will end up being a test subject or living target dummy for her experiment.

Cobra Commander and Lord Taizō Kirihara stand next to her and look through the window. **"How is the 'Project N' and 'Z' coming along?"** asked the Cobra Commander, his voice sounding distinctively shrill and raspy, because of the voice modifier installed in his bullet proof mask/helmet.

"The 'Project Z' is completed, just need to mass produce it." said Dr. Mindbender and puff out a smoke. "But the 'Project N' is having some minor issue, the prototype should be ready in three years."

" **I see."** said Cobra Commander, and keep watching the other side of the window.

'I'm still surprised, a mere boy is capable of organizing a large group of people across the globe that dispice the Britannia and their Social Darwin ideal, and formed the secret organization. And he came up with most buzzards ideas and invention that no one have ever thought of.' thought Lord Taizō Kirihara and slightly turn his head to look at fourteen years old Lelouch, the Cobra Commander, co-founder and the leader of the secret organization called Cobra.

" **Britannia had stand unchallenged for long time,"** began Cobra Commander. **"The time had come to end this conquest of Britannia. No countries, no armies, no technologies was able to stop the onslaught of Britannia."** He leaned againt the widow with both hands out. " **But we will create technologies that will bypass Britannia technologies by light years, and we will build an army that can crushed the Britannia! And I swear this as your leader!"** and slammed his right fist against the window.

On the other side of the window thousands and thousands of different types of B.A.T (Battle Android Trooper) were being build.

X-

 **Present**

He threw out his arms in a grandiose manner and yelled out to the audience of the world: The beast that said I at the center of the world. **"I AM COBRA COMMANDER!"**

Suzaku almost leapt to his feet as if he was touched with a livewire, memories of all the stories Lelouch told him coming back full-force. "Cobra Com-?!" The voltage from his prisoner-collar cut off anymore he would have said has he threw his head back to scream.

The masked man threw out his fist in righteous indignation. **"Torturing an innocent into silence, what cruel criminals Britannia produces!"**

Jeremiah grinned, finding this man more and more amusing. "Well now Commander, where do you get off calling this murdering bastard innocent?"

 **"I know he is innocent!"** Cobra Commander continued. **"The man who killed Clovis was… MYSELF!"** There was a chorus of startled gasps and screams from the immense onlooking crowd below.

Jeremiah's face, though, was red with anger and embarrassment. All the publicity he made to drum up support for abolishing the Honorary Britannian system was now down the toilet. The next day he would be the biggest joke in the morning editions. All because of this masked murderer! "I've seen enough, Cobra Commander! This little show of yours is over!" yell Jeremiah and fired into the air and the team of Sutherlands dropped from the sky and surrounded the false car. "And take off that mask! Now!"

Cobra Commander raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Immediately the walls of his junkyard car fell away to reveal the container he found the witch in. **"Are you certain you wish to shoot? Do think of the consequences."**

All the Purists gasped at the sight of the poison gas container the Shinjuku resistance stole from Clovis' weapons lab. With this, Cobra Commander had taken the thousands in the crowd hostage. Jeremiah, now terrified at the loss of control, did the only thing he could and pulled out his firearm to aimed at the Commander's heart.

However that only seemed to amuse the masked terrorist. " **Please, do go right ahead and shoot. At this short range you can't possibly miss."**

His shaking growing worse by the second, Jeremiah felt a bead of sweat going down his face. "What is it you want?"

 **"I wish to trade,"** said the masked viper. **"This capsule for Suzaku Kururugi."**

Now Jeremiah was ready to tear out his own hair. At first he figured Clovis' assassination was a covert op by SIS. Penning it on the Eleven who would have been called the Savior of Shinjuku would have been a great P.R. move for the Purist Faction. Not for one second did he believe the real killer would come out and confess on global television. With his reputation on the line, there was still one thing he could do to salvage this fiasco. "Why bother with a trade when I can execute you where you stand?"

 **"Are you certain you want to do that?"** Lelouch asked, forming an evil twist on his lips behind the mask. **"If you shot then the entire world will know the truth about you, Destro, and crisis at M.A.R.S**."

That proclamation was more than enough to throw the Britannians into confusion over Major Gottwald's queer codename and what in the world M.A.R.S was.

This was what Lelouch was counting on. Taking advantage of their momentary lapse, he tapped his heel twice on the roof of the cab, signaling the redhead in the sexy chauffeur's outfit to move the vehicle forward. Once he was near the platform by a few yards, he initiated the final part of his plan.

 **"If I die it will all go public! Now if you want your secret kept then I suggest that,"** a tiny panel in his mask over his left eye slid open to allow Lelouch direct eye contact with Jeremiah, **"you release Suzaku Kururugi and do everything in your power to let us go!"**

The effect was immediate. The Major's face went blank with a glazed, almost drugged, look in his eyes. "Very well." He turned to face his subordinates. "Release the prisoner! No one is to interfere!"

"What on earth are you doing, My Lord?!" yell Villetta, trying to stop him.

"Get that man over here!" Jeremiah ordered. "Hand him over! Nobody gets in his way!"

"No. What are you thinking? You can't do this!" Kewell also try to stop Jeremiah.

"Lord Kewell, this is an order!"

But Suzaku was released and thrown onto the junkyard vehicle and into Lelouch's waiting arms. The shock-collar was going full force as the now freed prisoner kept trying to tell his friend to stop this nonsense before anyone got hurt.

 **"Well then,"** Cobra Commander held up a small detonator **"until next time."** With that he pressed the trigger button causing the large container to release copious amounts of 'poison' gas, plunging the crowd into mass panic. In the bedlam the Commander and Kallen forcibly led Suzaku off the bridge.

One of the Purist's Sutherlands attempted to shot them but its rifle was knocked away by Jeremiah's own who immediately ordered all his troops to let them go.

However, one of those pilots would not obey orders. Perhaps it was because that in the original timeline Lelouch's masked identity was unarmed while his new one sported a gun. Maybe it was that he felt his national pride insulted when his country's flag was burned away to reveal the Cobra flag instead of an empty background. Another possibility was that he was a deeply religious man who always remembered the bible lesson to beware the serpent. Or maybe he was just plain scared of snakes.

Whatever it was, it began the second change.

His Sutherland opened fire on the escapees. Jeremiah used his Frame to take the shots, miraculously surviving the short burst fire, but one of the system the the knightmare went critical and catch on fire, burning good amount of Jeremiah's face. But the geass was still in affecte so Jeremiah didn't feel any pain. "Sergeant Katzenberg! I ordered you to stand down and let them go!"

"I refuse, _Destro_!" Katzenberg dished out over his intercom. "Sergeant Sorsei, Sergeant Nu! I'll keep him busy; go after them!"

"No! They must escape!" The Geass reached its maximum effect of the order: Do everything in your power to let us go! With all restraint gone, Jeremiah turned his Sutherland's rifle on his own men. Katzenberg died instantly as his Knightmare exploded from Jeremiah's full-auto fire. The flaming metal went flying into the crowd, launching the massive mob into a frenzied stampede.

Obeying the ultimate command to its final conclusion, Jeremiah drove his Sutherland off the Bridge. And, to the sheer horror of the already panicked crowds and one grinning reporter with a TV camera, fired on the bridge's support beams. Bringing down a huge segment on the still panicking pedestrians, killing over forty civilians and dozens of soldiers assigned to crowd control.

Now realizing that his disobedient troops would still go after them, Jeremiah headed out to provide additional security. His far-range scanners showed the escapees landing safely on a net fired by a utility Frame followed by them getting on a train cart heading further away. Switching his IFF frequency off to prevent being followed, he drove at full speed. He must help them escape with all of his power.

He doggedly followed the train but unfortunately realized that his Sutherland was not up for the trip due to the black smoke venting out of the engine. Katzenberg's shots had done just enough damage that now the Frame starting to give out. He set the Sutherland to full speed to synch up with the train's caboose.

Entering a delayed command to sharply veer left in twenty seconds, Jeremiah exited through the back-hatch and with two quick hops landed right on the caboose's roof just as his now flaming Frame followed the command and head straight left on auto-pilot.

For the remainder of the train-ride he sat on the roof, ready at a moment's notice to spring into action. Far behind him dozens of VOLTs' spotlights shined on the yellow gas cloud diluting over the now leveled bridge. Every type of Frame from Sutherlands to Gloucesters was combing the surrounding area instead of heading towards the ghetto.

The small train came to a sudden stop for the passengers to disembark into an old abandoned theatre on the edge of the ghetto. A group of Elevens ran out of the decrepit building to welcome them for the successful rescue. Kururugi was struggling against the electric shocks as he kept trying to yell something while shooting Cobra Commander dirty looks. A Britannian redhead followed them, eyeing the masked man with an intense look of star-struck awe and, possibly, adoration.

They had avoided the Britannian army and reached safety. It had taken all of the Major's skill and influence for it to happen but he had done it so now—

Jeremiah blinked and suddenly feel the pain of his burned face. He cry out in pain and clench his face. What happened? Where was he? A ghetto? He should still be on the bridge and - why was he on a train? Wait, Cobra Commander and Kururugi are entering the old theatre! How did they get here? 'Something happened, something very wrong has happened.'

He pulled out his radio to bring reinforcements when he caught a message transceiving. "Still no trace of Gottwald! It looks like he escaped with Cobra Commander!"

"New orders from on up: Gottwald and Kururugi are to be apprehended and Cobra Commander shot on sight. Repeat: Apprehend Gottwald and Kururugi and terminate Cobra Commander!"

"Fa-fatalities from Major Gottwald's assault are approaching over forty civilians." He recognized the shaky voice as Villetta Nu's.

"DON'T CALL HIM MAJOR!" Kewell Soresi screamed over the channel. "He killed Katzenberg and all those bystanders! JUST TO HELP THAT MURDERER ESCAPE! Shoot him on sight!"

Jeremiah numbly dropped his radio. He… he went on a rampage and killed Katzenberg? Murdered civilians? All just to help them escape?

Something was not right, no not at all. Hundreds of thoughts were rushing through his head over his actions and his career. He briefly thought of killing himself to spare the subsequent investigation or just head back and throw himself at the mercy of the court. Yet both were guaranteed death sentences.

The Commander. That's it. Capture the Commander and tell the brass it was all some Black Op to capture Prince Clovis' real killer and regain the poison gas the terrorists stole. Maybe, just maybe, the higher-ups will believe him.

With all the rebels inside, Jeremiah leapt off the train cart and dashed inside, ignoring the pain. The Numbers were all congratulating themselves except for one noisy one who kept mouthing off that it was just luck. The redheaded race traitor had a goofy love struck expression, completely oblivious to all the hooting and hollering the dirt monkeys were making.

It was almost embarrassing how easily Jeremiah snuck by them. Their little win made them so complacent that they never noticed him sneak pass them. Duck and cover behind a pillar here and crouch behind some rubble there was all it took. The ease it took infuriated Jeremiah as his squad lost to them at Shinjuku.

Finally he sneaked into an isolated amphitheatre where the Commander was being yelled at by Kururugi.

"How could you!" he yelled at the mask man. "Major Gottwald killed people, civilians, covering your escape! WHAT, WERE, YOU, THINKING?!"

 **"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?!"** No longer the cool confident leader from before, he screamed at the son of Genbu like they were equals. **"Don't you get it?! They were going to kill you, Suzaku!"**

"STILL THAT GAVE YOU NO RIGHT!" Suzaku was practically in tears. "Don't you get it! People aren't chess pawns just for you to sacrifice!"

 **"SO YOU WANTED TO DIE! IS THAT IT? YOU WANT TO DIE!"**

Suzaku pulled his hair, his knees badly shaking like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "…you can't do this… you're suppose to be better…" he whispered before he buckled and fell to his knees.

 **"Suzaku…"** Cobra Commander whispered, so much sadness in his voice as he looked down at his broken friend.

And they were friends, this much was obvious to Jeremiah. With his attention focused on the Honorary Britannian, the Major dashed out of hiding. He grabbed the startled masked man in a one-arm choke hold with a gun pointed at his head.

 **"No!"** The Commander screamed and made an attempt to break out, even with a five years of hand to hand combat training with Storm Shadow (Sayoko) and fencing lessons, Jeremiah is still stronger then him. **"LET ME GO!"**

"I don't think so, _Cobra Commander_ ," Jeremiah chuckled with a sadistic cheer as he cocked back the gun. "You're my explanation to Central." His evil smile vanished as he glanced at Suzaku. "Kururugi! I would shoot you too but I'll need you as a witness."

"NO!" Suzaku leapt back to his feet with an absolutely panicked expression. "You can't do it! You don't need to shoot him!"

"Damn straight I can!" he pressed the barrel right against the helmet. "He killed Prince Clovis!"

"But you can't kill him!" Suzaku pleaded, looking back and forth between Jeremiah and his best friend. He would hate him for this but at least he would stay alive. "He's a prince! He's Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

Jeremiah froze right on the spot. "No. No no no nonononon!" He started gripping at the blue helmet in a mad effort to rip off the reflective visor. **"GET OFF!"** With the strength of desperate rage he tore away the facemask. He violently twisted him around to meet his face and study it like an art curator would examine a possible fake.

His eyes, the same as Empress Marianne.

His face, a mirror for a young Charles zi Britannia.

His posture, the greatest strength or royalty.

It was him!

Jeremiah fell to his knees in grateful servitude. "My prince…. You've finally returned…" He lifted his bowed head and tears, actual tears, were in his eyes.

The unmasked Lelouch look at Jeremiah with confused expression. "Jeremiah Gottwald… why do you cry?"

"You are found, my prince… you are found…" the tears wouldn't stop as Jeremiah wept in sheer happiness and from the pain of his badly burned face. "My prince, I proudly served in your mother's personal guard when she was struck down. I loved her. I swear on her name that my life, my obedience, is yours. I swear to you, my lord, that I will never fail you as I failed your mother."

There was a long pause for Lelouch to absorb what the delirious burned happy soldier said. Finally he gently stroked the side of his face it wasn't badly burned. **"Does your obedience serve only me via my royal blood or does it extend to all of Britannia?"**

"Only you, milord! My sword is yours and yours alone!" Jeremiah proclaimed, staring straight into his master's eyes.

 **"Would you follow me on a road built from the bones of Britannians? Would you gladly strike them down so their bodies would be made into the mortar from which I will build my kingdom?"**

"I swear it!" Jeremiah said without a second's hesitation.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow as a strange smile slid on his lips as he beckoned by the cold black leather of his glove. **"Then rise, my knight. Rise, Destro!"**

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" Jeremiah yelled, his oath echoing throughout the amphitheatre, and leapt to his feet, eager to serve, eager to slaughter in his name.

Suzaku stood speechless through the mad drama that preformed before him. Lelouch was going to kill more?! He brought a hardliner like Major Gottwald to his insane army. "NO! This isn't happening! It CAN'T be happening!"

The two madmen took notice of him. Lelouch, nay - Cobra Commander stepped forward with his black gloved hand extended. "Join me, Suzaku! Join Cobra!"

 **Author's note:**

 **And that's it for this chapter. So let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
